


Summer night fireflies

by ToxicManatee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicManatee/pseuds/ToxicManatee
Summary: This is my first post! It's really out of character but it was mostly self indulgent.





	Summer night fireflies

The sweltering heat of day had subsided if only a little as the night time rolls in. It's been storming on and off all day and the night was now still as the crickets played their songs and other nocturnal creatures made themselves known between stormfronts. Having been cooped up all day, I couldn't fight the urge to go outside and enjoy the breeze and the dark tones in the dull light from the distant street lights and the moon. 

Sitting against a tree in a little clearing near the cabin another hunter so kindly let me stay at, I watch as fireflies light up in the air. Occasionally being knocked off of their planned course by a particularly strong gust of air and just going with the flow. 

There's a quiet ache left in my body from my last hunt, a particularly sloppy vampire that decided to tear up a small Ohio town. I'll probably catch hell from someone for doing the hunt solo, but I didn't feel a need to ask anyone for help. After all, It was just one vamp. I didn't do too badly, as I only got a few scratches and bruises.   
Crossing my legs and blankly staring into the distance as the fireflies continue to dance in my peripheral eyesight, I can't help but let my mind wander. Hunting is a lonely, dangerous path to take. Some choose it, some get thrown in, it's very rare that anyone gets out and that's usually in a body bag or funerary pyre. The only people you can keep around are other hunters, but there's very few that are good company. The good ones usually die young. 

Over the years i'd made a few friends; The Winchesters and their angel Cass, Gabriel, Bobby Singer, Rufus Turner, Charlie Bradbury, Crowley, Chuck Shurley, Jody Mills, Lucifer...   
"How many of them are gone now?" I whisper to myself, the sinking feeling in my chest returning, having thought of them. Usually I can ignore it, but sometimes it still gets to me. I pull my knees close to my body and rest my forehead on them, only to be startled out of my thoughts by a calm, cool voice.

"It's awfully late to be out isn't it, (Y/N)? Something on your mind?" Lucifer smiles a little crookedly, sitting next to me on the ground. 'Speak of the devil.' I think to myself, unable to help the quiet snort that comes from me. Lucifer arches an eyebrow at me, trying to read my face. 

"Hi to you too, Luci." I beam at him momentarily before wincing at the nickname. It's one that I picked up from Gabe during our shenanigans. One of our favorite pastimes when together was to annoy people and play pranks, and Lucifer was a favorite target of ours. I look away from Lucifer, resting my head on my knees and watching the fireflies again. He tilts his head. 

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He slowly reaches out to brush some of my hair away from my face. "Talk to me, (Y/N)." I bite my lip for a moment, carefully trying to think of the words that I want to say. After all of the things that have happened, He's still my friend and I love him. 

"I'm just.. Missing people." I try to smile, my attempt quickly fading. He looks up at the sky thoughtfully. 

"I could.. Try to see how some of them are doing, if you'd like." He looks at me with an expression I can't quite read. It looks almost... Sad? I smile at him, shaking my head a little. 

"Nah, Lucifer. That's okay. I kind of like to imagine for myself how they're doing." I huff a little bit of air out. "I like to think they're okay and happy. Even though I know they're probably not doing so great." With that, I stand and stretch, turning to Lucifer and smiling. Wincing as I brush my arm against my side. 

"What's that? On your arm there." He reaches out and firmly but gently grasps my wrist, drawing it closer to him. I should have known he'd find them. 

"Ah, nothing too serious. I came here for a hunt. A grody Vamp was drinking people around here." I smile sheepishly, His expression somewhere between unamused and rage. "It got in a few scratches before I got my machete in hand. It's alright." 

"Where was your hunting partner?" He asks, his tone a little too cold for my liking. My smile fades a bit, and realization dawns on his face. "You went on a hunt alone?" His voice raises in tone, and It's obvious he's not going to let me make excuses. 

"I knew I could handle it." He stares at me, eyes narrowed and his lips pursed, obviously trying to decide how to get his displeasure across, before he tilts his head and presses his hand to the scratches. Light and pain come and I let out a whimper, cradling my arm to my chest once I get it away from him. He smirks, crossing his arms over his chest and chuckling. 

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" I wrinkle my nose and stick my tongue out at him before he boops me on the nose and does the same, wiggling around his forked tongue. 

"Thanks Luci." I sigh, looking around. A few fireflies hovered around us, just daring me to try to catch them. I give in and smile impishly before bounding after them, catching them with one hand and holding them with the other. Lucifer looks at me questioningly, following after me as I stalk the glow, trying to catch as many as possible. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm having fun. I want to forget everything for a little while. I used to do this when I was a kid, before everything." I walk back over, cupping my hands together, to show Lucifer the number of fireflies in my hands. "It's always been one of my favorite things about summer. This, playing in creeks, looking for snacks in the forest." He studies the insects, watching as they take off one by one to go resume their mating calls. 

"They are one of father's most interesting creations. They awe most anyone." He smiles softly. There's very few that have seen this side of him. I honestly haven't seen him act this way with anyone else, I can't help but wonder if he even does. I nod at him, before resuming searching. 

After catching about three, I turn back to see Lucifer surrounded by fireflies, a soft smile on his face. I try to memorize this image in my mind, the simple beauty of the moment causing a pang in my chest. Cut short, however, by the next segment of the storm arriving. It begins to pour down rain, soaking the both of us almost instantaneously. 

"Come on, let's get inside!" I grasp his hand, leading him and running towards the cabin as the two of us laugh hysterically all the way inside. I leave Lucifer in the livingroom, to take a few to dry off and put on my pyjamas. He, of course, being an angel and all had poofed himself dry. I sit next to him on the couch and He soon drags me to sit between his legs. After a moment I relax against his chest, welcoming the cool that comes from him and he wraps one of his arms around my torso.He runs his fingers through my hair, and I can't help but close my eyes melt at the feeling, a contented sigh escaping. 

"I love you Lucifer." I rest my head on his shoulder before pressing my ear to his chest, and he hums a song, that after a few moments I realize to be 'Stairway to heaven', it takes no time at all to fall into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
